


here in the ashes your soul cries out

by edgeofthegalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attack, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, author projects their problems onto fictional characters because i suck at coping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofthegalaxy/pseuds/edgeofthegalaxy
Summary: Tony takes Peter to a gala event.It does not end well.





	here in the ashes your soul cries out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please be aware there are trigger warnings for slightly graphic attempted rape and being drugged. Sorry for any mistakes, but it's 2am here and I had to get this out of my head.

Tony glances back at the boy flanking him, reaching over and grabbing his hand to tug it away from his hair before he could mess it up for a third time. “I’m sorry to have to drag you along to this, kid. I tried to get us out of coming but I think Pepper might strangle me in my sleep if I miss another one.”

Peter laughs, looking up at his mentor. “It’s fine, Mr. Stark, really. I don’t mind. Actually, it’s kinda cool.” His eyes traveled around the building, taking in the gold chandeliers, dramatic arcs and pillars, the smooth marble under his feet. He had never been inside somewhere so fancy before, so expensive. He was willing to bet the suit Tony had dressed him in probably cost more than his and May’s rent for the entire year.

“Well, you just load up on however much food you want and we’ll be out of here in a few hours. I’m thinking about ice cream afterwar- “

“Ah, Tony! There you are.” A man interrupted, coming to stand in front of the two. He didn’t acknowledge Peter. “It’s so nice to see you again. I must say, those new Stark chips have really done wonders for business. Our stocks are climbing…” Peter tuned him out, instead choosing to heed Tony’s advice for once and make his way over to the buffet. The table was filled with food, mostly things he didn’t recognize. He was used to frozen dinners, cheap fast food, and the occasional DIY recipes May found on Pinterest. Deciding to take advantage of the free food, he grabbed a plate and piled on as much as he could. He quickly found a seat away from the majority of the crowds and sat down, pulling out his phone.

To _Golden Trio_ : There’s so many rich people here. I feel like such an intruder. Why did Mr. Stark think this was a good idea again?

 _Ned_ : Dude. I’m so jealous. I’m stuck babysitting my two little cousins while my aunt’s new fiancée is spouting conspiracy theories again. Save me.

Peter winced in sympathy for his best friend. He had attended a Leeds family reunion once, when they were about 12, and that had been more than enough for him to never want to go back.

 _MJ:_ Don’t sweat it. You’re better than all those greedy bastards.

It was accompanied by a meme about “eating the rich” and Peter couldn’t tell if she’s being serious or not. He huffs out a laugh and begins tapping out a response when a body plops down in the chair next to him.

“You seem a little young to be at this type of event, no?” The voice questions. Peter looks up, finding a balding middle-aged man with glasses staring him down.

“Um, yeah I’m uh. I’m just an intern.” Was all he sputters out. _Nice, Peter_. _Way to make a good impression on who is probably some major CEO._

But the man only nods, not questioning him. He reaches over and produces a cup Peter hadn’t noticed him holding before. “Here, I snagged this for ya.” He winks as he pushes it into Peter’s hand, giving him no choice but to drop his phone and hold it.

“Oh. I…” Peter could smell the alcohol in the drink and eyed it warily. Unease settled in his stomach the longer he held it. “I’m not actually old enough to- “

“Ah, come on, kid. Live a little!” The man pats him on the back, a little too hard for Peter’s liking. “Besides, the alcohol isn’t exactly free here.”

Peter stares down at the cup for a second, before choosing to ignore the instincts screaming at him and brings it to his lips for a drink. If the man had bought him something, he didn’t want to appear wasteful by refusing it. _Besides_ , he thought. _It’s not like I can get drunk from one drink_. He ignored the burn in his throat and nodded a small thank you.

The man smiles at him, holding out his hand. “I’m Alan, by the way.”

“Peter.”

“So, Peter. People don’t usually bring their interns to this type of thing.” The man leans in towards him, and Peter shifts back slightly. “What makes you so special, hm?” He asks.

“Well, I help Mr. Stark out a lot in the labs. We- I.” What exactly did he do again? His head was beginning to feel fuzzy, and his mind having a hard time dredging up the information he was looking for. He filled the awkward silence with another drink while he racked his brain. “It’s um. A lot of equations and sometimes he lets me build things.” Peter wipes his palms on his pants, suddenly feeling sweaty. His stomach was also beginning to rebel against him, and he pushes himself up, away from the table and the man.

“I’ll be right back.” He mumbles out and turns around, searching for the bathrooms.

There.

He starts making his way towards them, feet feeling heavier than usual as he begs his stomach to calm down. The last thing he wants is to throw up in front of everyone, and even worse, embarrass Tony.

His foot stops cooperating for a second, and he takes a nosedive before a strong arm catches him around the chest and straightens him out.

“Whoa there, Pete.” Happy narrows his eyes at the shaky kid in front of him. “You doing okay?” Peter just blinks at him, prompting Happy to raise his eyebrows in question. Peter shakes his head to clear it.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Just. Ya know. Bathroom.”

Happy isn’t impressed with the answer, but lets him go anyways. He all but tumbles through the restroom door, grabbing onto the sink to brace himself and keep his balance as he forces himself to take a deep breath. He looks at himself in the mirror and frowns.

This wasn’t right.

Peter pats down his pockets, fingers clumsily scrabbling for his phone. When he draws a blank, the panic begins to bubble in his chest. He’d left it on the table, a half-typed reply to MJ. For a moment, he wishes MJ were here now. She would know what to do. She always does.

Peter shakes his head again.

_Focus._

Happy would help.

Just as he was pushing away from the sink, the bathroom door opens before quickly closing again.

The sound of a lock clicking into place echoes through the suddenly too small room. Peter closes his eyes. He didn’t need to see to know who it was.

Alan’s hands slid around his waist, entrapping him in a backwards hug and forcing his back against his chest. “You know, you never really answered my question. But that’s okay. I know you’re special.” A hand creeps up to caress his cheek. “Look at you,” Alan turns them so they’re facing the mirror more. “You’re beautiful.”

“Sir, I- “

“Hush.” Alan cuts him off. “It’s fine. I’m not quite sure how you’re still able to stand after my little cocktail, but that’s okay.” The hand moves from his face and down to his shoulders, nudging the suit jacket off and letting it fall to the floor in a heap. “We can still have some fun, can’t we?”

Peter’s breath hitches in his throat _. Move. Kick. Scream_. His brain supplies to him, but he can’t force his limbs to listen. Old memories are flooding to the front of his mind, ones he thought he’d buried a long time ago. He’s frozen.

_Why don’t we have some fun, Einstein?_

Hands roam over his body, one stopping at his chest to brush a thumb over his nipple through his shirt, the other sinking lower. Lower. Unbuttoning his pants…

Weak protests fall from his lips as Alan moves his hand between his legs to cup him. He squirms, arching his back to try and put any kind of distance between him and the offending man holding him still.

“G-get off me!” His hands grasp at the man’s wrist, trying to shove him away.

“Shut it, boy!” The hand on his chest tangles into his hair to pull harshly, while his other hand squeezes him painfully, eliciting a strangled yelp from Peter.

There’s a knock on the door. Alan stills.

“Kiddo? You all good in there?” Peter cries out in relief at the sound of Tony’s voice.

“Mr. Sta-!” Alan’s hand clamps over his mouth.

“Peter?” Tony’s voice was alarmed now.

“Don’t say anything, you little shit.” Alan hisses in his ear.

He doesn’t need to though, as Peter can now hear Happy join Tony outside. Alan and him wait with baited breath as it’s quiet for a second.

 There’s a loud crack, and the weak wooden door flies open as the lock breaks away and Tony and Happy are pushing inside. Happy wastes no time in flinging himself at the pair, knocking them both to the ground and letting his rage take over as he raises a fist and slams it into Alan’s head.

Tony takes in the scene for a second, eyes wide before a small whimper breaks him out of his shock. He darts over and sinks to his knees besides the young boy.

“Pete. Hey.” He reaches out to settle a hand on Peter’s shoulder but the kid yanks back as if he’s been burned, crying out and scrambling away to press himself against the wall and bring his knees up to his chest to protect himself.

“Get away from me!” His voice cracks as he yells it, hands coming up to hide his face.

“Peter!” Tony startles. “Peter, hey, it’s okay! it’s me. It’s Tony. I’ve gotcha, you’re okay now.” Tony moves in front of him to fully block his view of the creep Happy was dealing with and gently took Peter’s hands in his, tugging them away from his face and forcing Peter to look at him. “It’s just me, kiddo. You’re safe now.”

Peter’s face crumbles. Tears spring from his eyes as he lets out a sob. Tony continues muttering reassurances as he grabs his kid, guiding him into his chest as his arms curled protectively around him. Peter’s fist grab bunches of his shirt as he tucks his head into the crook of his neck.

“Shhh, it’s okay now, Squirt. We’ve gotcha ya. It’s over. It’s over.” He repeats as he rocks the sobbing child on his lap, one hand carding through the soft curls, something he’d once long ago when Peter had had a nightmare at the compound. A hand lands on his shoulder and he glances up to see Happy. Happy nods towards the door and Tony gets the hint. “C’mon Petey. Let’s get you out of here.”

Tony refuses to let go of him, instead uses the wall for support as he stands up, cradling Peter to his chest and following Happy out. Peter whines at the movement. Tony presses a kiss into his forehead and holds him closer.

“No one’s gunna hurt you again, my sweet boy. I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network : https://www.rainn.org/ They have a free online hotline that can be very useful) 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments
> 
> (MJ was totally serious btw)


End file.
